Where Do Vampires Come From?
by AnimeWolfGirl9
Summary: One day, Mika asks Krul a very strange question; one that she wasn't quite ready to admit that she wasn't expecting.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Seraph of the End. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Note: After writing this, I do sort of wish it would have been in the anime :)

* * *

Where Do Vampires Come From?

A little over seven months after he had been turned, Mika asked the question that Krul was not quite expecting. On the rare chances that he got to talk to the Vampire Queen, he had seemed to still have a curious streak. Despite his surroundings, he always seemed to come up with something new. And this was something that Krul never saw coming.

"Uh…" Mika's tone was hesitant as he looked over at the Vampire Queen, a slight frown on his face as he struggled with his words.

She tilted her head to the side a bit, crossing her legs with a neutral expression on her face. "Something on your mind?" she normally didn't inquire about what he was thinking – he had been known to talk more now than a few months ago and she was very busy – but his hesitance caught her attention.

"Please don't think I'm crazy for asking, and I know it's kind of stupid, but…" he trailed off, biting his lip in slight embarrassment. She had learned to pick up on the changes in his personality that were becoming more subtle with each passing day. His reluctance to speak, however, annoyed her.

"Spit it out if you are going to say something," she muttered, finding that she was developing a headache. The day had already been stress-filled enough and with the newest vampire now asking questions… _If he wasn't so important, than I wouldn't have changed him in the first place,_ she reminded herself, taking a calming breath.

Mika still hadn't said anything, probably stalling for more time. Or he had probably noticed the small amount of blood in his mouth by now. It seemed as though that, even after months, he was still adjusting to the changes of being a vampire. He had twelve years to develop habits as a human; now he would have a lifetime to develop some as a vampire. He would get used to it eventually.

"Where do vampires… come from?" the last part of his sentence was stalled, the expression on his face turning to one of uncertainty (on both deciding to ask the question and the answer to said question). His words hung in her mind for a moment before they were partially processed.

"Huh?" the surprised exclamation left her mouth before she gave it permission to. She shifted in her seat, leaning forward with her mouth half-open, fangs gleaming in the light from the sunset.

"You looked just like-" Mika cut off his sentence with another bite to his lip. The Vampire Queen was glad though, knowing that he had probably been comparing her expression to his brother that had gotten away from the Vampire City. _The other Seraph,_ she thought it wasn't too bad to be compared to what they were, but she was the Vampire Queen after all. She was above them.

"What do you mean by that?" Krul quickly bottled up the small amount of emotion that she had leaked, getting her expression as close to neutral as she could again. Mika's question hung in her mind. Where did vampires come from? What had possessed him to ask that?

It was strange; most vampires acted quite different from their regular selves when under the bloodlust (which, she hated to admit, she could understand), but Mika seemed to get strange once the bloodlust had left. After he had drunk her blood, that was normally when the weird questions started.

"It's just… I know that you mentioned that vampires in higher standing can turn humans into vampires, but is there anything else?" a small blush had appeared on the blonde-haired boy's face, and Krul finally understood what he was hinting at. _Oh._

She took a few minutes to think, reveling in the silence as her mind churned. Of course, vampires of a higher rank could turn people, but what would possess Mika to think there was any other way?

"Of course not. If you are referring to vampires… reproducing," the word left a bad taste in her mouth, "then that's not possible. When a human turns into a vampire, most of their bodily functions shut down. This includes anything that would lead to… _that_."

Her mind was faintly aware of her cheeks turning the slightest shade of red, but she quickly ignored it. Once they moved past this subject, then he wouldn't bring it up again… hopefully.

"That makes sense," Mika muttered, and she knew he must have been thinking about how only _half_ of his human functions were shut down. Of course, he was refusing to drink human blood, so his dependence on her's was what kept him here. "I just thought…"

"What, you thought Ferid popped out of the womb as the creep that he is?" she interrupted, a smirk accompanying her words. A small laugh left the boy, the action a shadow of what he had been months ago. He was already starting to lose some of his sense of humor, which was quite a shame.

"No, I-" his words were cut off by another small laugh, as well as a disgusted face, "Eww, that's wrong."

The imagery of what was probably going through his head appeared in her mind. Yep, however old (ancient) Ferid popping out from nowhere saying 'hello, world!' in his annoying voice made her want to inwardly scream and puke at the same time. That was a bad analogy, but it had been funny before Mika's imaginative mind had ruined it.

"Does that solve your question?" she asked, almost hoping that he would leave it alone.

"Sort of," the phrase made her breath stop for a moment. What else could he possibly ask…?

"No, there are no vampire 'children.' We remain the same age physically at the time we drank human blood," hence why she looked like a twelve year old. Now Mika, he would continue to age until he completed his change into a vampire if he ever did drink human blood, but she wasn't sure if that was likely. Her blood could only last him so long though.

"It's not that. I sort of guessed that from your previous answer," he shook his head before his eyes showed some sort of emotion, one she couldn't identify right away, "but… were there always vampires?"

Pity: that's what his eyes now held. She realized that as he fell silent. His words brought back unpleasant memories, ones that she would rather forget. Loneliness, loss, and pain all assaulted her mentally. Outwardly, she knew she had flinched.

"Were you once-?" his next question started to come, bidden by her silence as his words were soft, laced with compassion. Anger entered her and she was not quite sure what it was directed at.

"Before us, there was… pain and weakness, fear and death," she whispered, keeping her crimson eyes on the floor, "but we persevered and rose from the flames of human stupidity. Do well to remember that we are not like the livestock we rule over."

Pain flashed across his eyes, those blue eyes as deep as the ocean, at her words. She saw it briefly and wondered how Ferid could get so much joy from tormenting the boy. Then again, she got pleasure from tormenting the silver-haired vampire, so she could argue his point.

Krul didn't see any more though; she stood up from her chair and turned to leave the room. Mika's eyes most likely held more hurt and compassion, but she didn't want it. She was beyond weakness now; she didn't need it.

She left the room with the memory of his laugh instead; of the conversation that had led to her bleak reality.

* * *

So, this was born from a funny conversation that AnimeWolfGirl16 and I created one day while roleplaying (except it wasn't as depressing as the ending, just the part with imagining Ferid popping out of nowhere). I feel like Krul needs a bit more love in this archive (as well as a few more other characters I am working into further fanfictions) so I figured I would start with this one. Meant mainly to be a humor crack attempt towards Ferid, but I thought it came out pretty nicely. Also, I apologize if any information is incorrect in this (not quite as knowledgeable as I would like to think on the vampires). Thanks for reading and I apologize if anyone is OOC!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


End file.
